Paying The Rent
by Quibblet
Summary: Crossover of Sonic Adventure 2 and ST: DS9. After meeting a tragic end on the show, Ziyal tries to find another acting role when she comes across an ad from the gaming publisher Sega. This is a nostalgia story of two of my favorite fandoms :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Star Trek or Sonic The Hedgehog**

**. . . **

Ziyal's eyes glazed over, as the life rapidly slipped out of her mortally wounded body. She barely felt Dukat's embrace, as he uttered her name in grief-stricken vain.

"Ziyal..."

And so, the sweet, puppy love-sick, Jackson Pollack artist wannabe girl known as Tora Ziyal finally died, leaving the DS9 show forever... *sob*

"CUT!" came the director's voice.

"Finally!" Dukat dropped Ziyal. *PLOP* "My back's killing me."

"Chow time!" the director announced.

"Oh good! It's...Frog Leg Time!" Dukat cried, gleefully rubbing his hands.

"Okay, I want all you space-wasting asses back here in 28 minutes!" the director said. "And Ms. Ziyal, good luck on your next role." He turned around to the camera man, who was still filming. "Turn that f*cking thing off!"

"Soooooo, Ziyal, wanna join me downstairs for some frog legs?" Dukat asked.

"No, thanks." Ziyal walked past him, devastated beyond belief. This wasn't happening. Cruel and insensitive fate had bumped her off the show, and all Dukat cared about was getting some frog legs!

Not everyone wanted to see her go. Damar was particularly uncomfortable about it, since he was the one that whacked her. He was pretty crabby throughout the whole filming. Kira was also angry about it. But body-slamming the head honcho at Paramount and threatening to break his toes did nothing to change his mind. Even Jadzia threatened to leave the show.

_Well, _Ziyal thought. _Wonder if she'll leave now? _

So much for persuasion. Ziyal dismally walked back to the dresser room. Along the way, she spotted an ad poster on the wall:

**"Attention, actors and actresses and all you deluded ones who think they can act! Wanted: Auditions for the new Sega game, Sonic Adventure 2!"**

Ziyal's eyes grew big. "A new Sonic game?" Well, she _was_ a fan. She always got a kick out of when Tails died and popped off the screen. And who could resist the Casino Night and Lava Reef zones? Maybe she could try out for a role there?

A few days later, in San Francisco...

"Well, well, I must say your resume is quite impressive!" a tall, skinny lady drawled behind a large, oak desk. Ziyal couldn't help noticing one of her eyes was twitching.

"I didn't know you did voice work for the Care Bears! Ooooh, I LOVE those cutesy little critters!"

Ziyal blushed. "Er, yeah, it was fun playing troubled little girls on that show."

"Oh, it's too bad those fickle Canadians cancelled the series," the lady sighed. "Ah, memories..."

_Isn't she going to comment on my last role? _Ziyal thought._ Or how about that naked time traveler I played in Brisco County Jr.?_

Suddenly, the phone on the desk rang. It was actually a banana phone, reminding Ziyal of the song by Raffi. "Excuse me." She picked it up. "Casting Resources, Ms. Twitter speaking!"

Caller: "Uh yeah, is Aynal Pro'ber there?"

Ms. Twitter: "Aynal who?"

Caller: "Aynal Pro'ber."

Ms. Twitter: "Aynal Pro'ber?"

Ziyal frowned. It looked like the lady had said...

Ms. Twitter: "Uh no, sorry. Got the wrong number."

She put the phone down. "My apologies. Now where we, darling? Ah, yes! I think I have the perfect role for you! La la la la..." she shuffled through some files stacks, and pulled out a glossy manuscript. "Here ya go!"

Ziyal took the document. "Maria Robotnik?" She read the character's stats on the cover. "But-but I'm not a little girl!"

"Oh hun, don't worry! Just add one blonde wig, one blue dress size 5, throw in some CGI geeks, and you'll be looking like Alice from Wonderland in no time!" *eye twitch*

Ziyal sighed. "And she gets shot too."

"Isn't it tragic?" *sob*

"Ummm, is there any roles I can play where I _don't _get shot?"

"Sorry sweet-ums, this is the only role left at Sega," Ms. Twitter replied, filing one of her nails. "Even Shenmue is already cast. In fact, as far as I know, there are no auditions for Maria Robotnik. No one showed up!"

"What? Really?"

"Yep."

"But there are plenty of eager little girls who'd want to audition for this part!" Ziyal sighed again and looked down. "Even if it means meeting a violent end."

Ms. Twitter shrugged. "We put out the ads. We even tried to bribe them with The Grady Twins dolls and a pig-out buffet at Chuck E Cheeses!" She frowned, thumbing her pointy chin. "I wonder why they're not so interested in the role? Sooooo, the head honchos decided we would just hand the role over to whoever walked in our doors!"

Ziyal was bemused. "Anyone?"

"Even a guy dressed in drag. That's how desperate we are in filling this role. We have a deadline to meet, you know."

Just then, the double doors burst open, and in stormed a anthropomorphic black hedgehog.

"Oh hi, Shadow!" Ms. Twitter greeted. "What brings your dazzling, ruby-red eyes here?"

Shadow just stood there, looking annoyed. "We ran out of toiletries again."

RIIIIIIIIINGGG! The phone blared. Ms. Twitter sighed, but had to pick up just in case it might be her Evil Overlord-uh, boss.

Ms. Twitter: "Casting Resources, Ms. Twitter speaking!"

Caller: "Uh yeah, is there a Mr. Dill Doe there?"

Ms. Twitter: "Mr. Dill Doe?"

Ziyal: *confused*

Caller: "Yeah, he plays the-uh, chicken badnik."

Ms. Twitter: "Um, I don't recall that name...let me check." She turned to her computer and brought up the employee database. "Let's see...Mr. Dill Doe, Mr. Dill Doe..."

Ziyal: *What the hell?*

Mr. Twitter: "Nope, sorry. No Mr. Dill Doe." There a pause of silence on the phone. "Ah, hello?" *click!* "He hung up...oh well! Anyhoo, Shadow. I'll get Leon to restock all the bathrooms right now."

"But the supplies are _also_ gone from the Janitor Room," Shadow growled.

"Ummmm, this wouldn't have something to do with a certain...spiky blue animal, would it?"

Shadow kept quiet, the answer obvious.

"Oh."

"The goddamn faker keeps using them up for his stupid, pointless gags. Like that outside-" Shadow pointed to all the trees and bushes covered in gobs and gobs of toilet paper. Strings of tampons hung over the branches and entrance way to the main building. Nearby, a worker had fell victim to a toilet plunger trap. "How are we suppose to wipe our asses if all that paper is out there?!"

"Good lord, I see what you mean. Well-okay! I'll order more replacements, ASAP!"

Meanwhile, Ziyal couldn't take her eyes off Shadow...he was one of the most dark and sinister-looking animals she'd ever seen. He was starting to creep her out.

"Was that all?" Ms. Twitter asked.

"What about this damn fetish he has on the bathroom supplies?" Shadow demanded.

"Oh yeah! The boss will tell him not to waste anymore toilet paper." *eye twitch*

"Mr. Naka did that two times, and the blue idiot _still _didn't listen!"

"Well, I'll make sure he listens this time," Ms. Twitter assured nervously.

"He better, or else!" Shadow whipped up a glowing fireball.

"Hey, no need for that!" Ms. Twitter flailed her hands. "I-I promise he won't do it again! Uh...Girl Scouts honor?" (she never was one).

The menacing fireball dissipated from the dark hedgehog's hand. "Next time, I won't be so merciful." As Shadow turned to leave, he noticed Ziyal cowering in the overstuffed chair.

"Oh, uh, Shadow, this is Ziyal!" Ms. Twitter introduced. "She's being considered for the role of Maria Robotnik."

The young woman squirmed uncomfortably in the chair, but managed a timid wave. "H-Hi..."

Shadow just stared at her, a bit stunned. She was strange-looking to him, with ebony hair worn in an intricate style and these little reptilian ridges adorning her face. Of course, he didn't know that she was a Cardassian-Bajoran alien.

RIIIIIIIIIIINGG! Once again, the phone. Ms. Twitter answered it. "Casting Resources, Ms. Twitter spea-"

Caller: "Hey baby, how's about I slip a pulsing sausage to you? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" *sex sounds*

Ms. Twitter: "What?! Ooohh!" She slammed the phone down. A few seconds later, it rang again. She angrily answered it.

"Ok, look here, you perverted bastard! If you think your ugly ass is gonna bang me, then you got another thing coming!"

There was a pause on the other line. "And why would I do that, Paula?"

Ms. Twitter grew mortified. "B-b-boss! Oh, uh...um...well, you see...um..."

Meanwhile, Shadow walked out of the room with a look that foretold somebody was going to get the living crap beat out of them.

**. . .**

"HAHAHAHAAAA!" Eggman cackled when Ms. Twitter hung up. "That eye-twitching bitch is a hoot! I think I'll prank call Knuckles next. He's_ always _alot of fun..." He started dialing the echidna's cell phone number.

He didn't get three numbers far, when black smoke began seeping through the metal door to the storage room. It made a loud hissing sound, almost like someone was putting a blow torch to it.

BAM! The door flew off its hinges and in walked Shadow.

"AAAHH!" Eggman cried.

Meanwhile, some workers were moving several boxes when there came sudden screams of agony from inside the building.

"What was that?" the first worker asked.

"Oh, it's just Shadow handing Eggman's ass back to him," the other worker replied. "Carry on."

**. . .**

"Oh my apologies, hun," Ms. Twitter was blushing beet red. "Obviously, nasty creeps like to call in and harass us..."

"Yeah," Ziyal groaned. "We use to get that all the time at Paramount too."

"Those stupid tracers don't work sometimes either!" Ms. Twitter perked up. "Anyhoo! So Ms. Ziyal, will you be taking the part?"

Ziyal was hesitant. Not exactly the role she was looking for. But here she was, two months late on the rent, as well as a large credit debt to pay off. If she didn't get that money soon, she'd be thrown out on the streets! An image of her grimey landlord smiling evilly and making a cutting motion to his throat came to mind.

"Oh darling, you'll fit right in with us!" Ms. Twitter clasped her hands, starry-eyed. "Just imagine - hanging out with Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose...that hooker bat..."

_Getting their autographs? _Ziyal thought dreamily.

"So what do ya say?"

"Yes," Ziyal answered…dreamily.

**. . .**

The sun had maneuvered a little further towards west as Ziyal exited the Sega Headquarters building. Well, she did it. She had accepted the role of playing some little girl in the latest Sonic game. Even though it also seemed typecast - was she that desperate?

"I suppose so," Ziyal said out loud. "But if I don't pay the rent, I won't have any place to live! And plus-" she broke out in sang-song, "I get to meet Sonic, Knuckles, and Ammyyy! Whoohoo!"

As if her wish was answered...

"SONIC!"

Ziyal turned to see a blue blur speeding around the corner of the headquarter buildings. A moment later, a flash of red followed.

"Give me back my emerald NOW!" Knuckles was yelling.

"Phhtt!" Sonic stuck his tongue out.

"This isn't funny!" Knuckles looked like he needed a chill pill. Ziyal just stood there, too stunned to move, as both headed right into her path. WHOOOSH! Sonic zoomed past her.

Ziyal gasped, as she spun around like a mini tornado. Knuckles sped past, causing her to lose balance and fall on the grass.

Sonic turned around, grinning. "Ah c'mon, Knux! I was just going to borrow it for awhile! You're such a paranoid spazz-"

Suddenly, he didn't see one of the garden rocks on the lawn and tripped over it. The Chaos Emerald went flying out his hand. It sailed over the parking lot and landed in the freeway, where a big truck then ran over it.

Knuckles stood watching in horror at the emerald's demise. After a moment, he turned a murderous eye on Sonic.

Sonic *big sweatdrop* "Uh...oops?"

Ziyal shook her head and sat up on the grass. Knuckles bolted after Sonic, who was heading toward another building.

"Now you'll pay! Come back here, you little &%$# *&!"

"W-wait a minute, Knux! I can get you another one! STOOOPP!"

"Whoa, was that just...?" Ziyal couldn't believe how close she had been to two of Sega's biggest stars. She could have gotten their autographs! If Sonic hadn't royally pissed off Knuckles...

Oh well, there would be plenty of time for that, right? She began trudging towards the parking lot, where her Toyota Celica awaited. It was a bit of an old car, but still pretty reliable for taking her long distances. Just two more buildings away, and she'd be at her destination. A few minutes later, Ziyal was finally at the parking lot.

"Hey kid," came a sultry voice.

Ziyal whirled and came face to face with a...flying bat?

"You got the time?" she asked, regarding Ziyal with a cool air.

"Uh, sure..." She managed to glance down at her watch. "It's about 2:48."

"Thanks." The female bat then smiled keenly, circling her. "My, my, what an unusual-looking human."

Ziyal blushed. "Oh, I'm not a human."

The buxom bat stopped. "You're not?"

She shook her head. "I'm a Cardassian-Bajoran alien."

The bat looked confused.

"You know...someone from outerspace?"

The other blinked a few times. "Ooohhh! I see now...you're from New Jersey, right? Now_ there's _a place that's out of this world, hehe!"

"No..."

"An actress who just stepped out of a Bjork music video?"

"No, no, I'm_ really _an alien. Or, to put it more realistically, I'm from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine series."

The bat turned her head to one side. "Oh, them sci-fi peoples!" The way she said every word made her sound like some seductress. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Ziyal didn't want to get into the whole truth. "Uh well...I came here to audition for a role."

"Oh? On a hiatus or something?"

Ziyal smiled uneasily. "Yeah, that's right."

"Well then, good luck, kid. My name's Rouge." She smiled smugly. "THE world's most famous jewel robber-I MEAN TREASURE HUNTER! *sweatdrop*

"I'm Ziyal." She shook Rouge's hand. The bat's eyes then averted to a growing ruckus. "Excuse me!"

Rouge quickly flew off, before Ziyal realized what the noise was - a crowd of stampeding fans. Gasping, she jumped out of their chaotic path before she could get runned over. The cloud of smoke that was the whistling, oggling men ran past.

Rouge sure must be a fan favorite around here. It reminded Ziyal of the horde of fanboys Jadzia would get everyday outside the Paramount studio. Good thing there were such things as tasers and tear gas! They even lured the fans away with a Jadzia beanie baby hung on a fishing pole one time.

Ziyal finally made her way to the Celica. As she got inside, she suddenly thought of the DS9 gang - Sisko, Bashir, O'Brien, Kira, Leeta, Jadzia, Odo...even her on-screen father, Dukat.

She had to admit, she felt bad for his downward spiral into madness. His inexplicable grief over her "death" had been the straw that the broke the camel's back.

She wished she could go back and tell Dukat everything would be okay. That he shouldn't feel sad and horrible, and to move on with his life. To find some meaning in whatever he could do for Cardassia,_ not _for that damned Dominion. She also wished she could comfort Kira and Garak, who were equally shocked over her untimely demise. Both of them had gone through so much bullshit in their lifetimes, especially Kira. She had lost so many loved ones dear to her.

It just wasn't fair!

"Nothing is fair," Ziyal said bitterly. "Like that poor girl I'm going to play...she dies too!" She glanced wearily at the bio manuscript for Maria Robotnik, which lied on the passenger's side.

A small slogan above the smiling, blonde girl caught Ziyal's attention. Curious, she grabbed the manuscript for a better view.

"Wishes are eternal..." it stated.

Ziyal flipped the page cover, rolling her eyes at how these writers could come up with such sappy quotes out of thin air. Ziyal had only read the short stats on this character, but she hadn't gone over the complete biography inside.

There was also some promotional art. One image showed Maria in a hospital gown, with electrodes attached to her forehead and chest. It looked like she was in some kind of laboratory. She was hooked up to another person, encased in a transparent capsule. Ziyal's eyes widened when she realized who it was...Shadow.

What in God's name were they doing to this little girl? Ziyal hoped she wasn't playing the role of some child subjected to cruel experiments. Another photo showed Maria posing with an older human, a portly man that suspiciously resembled Dr. Eggman. Still, another art cover showed her standing against the backdrop of space, with Earth enclosing her dainty figure.

The description read: "Maria had wanted to visit Earth. Everyday, she would always watch the planet from the space station, ARK. But due to the severity of her illness, it was not possible.

"Maria needed to be cured first. But that was just one of her many wishes. She also wished for the people of Earth to be happy...to get the chance to live their dreams. But sadly, her dreams for peace and a better future died with her. They may never be realized." Hearing the last part, Ziyal found it very depressing.

"But one person remembers them...he never forgot. Shadow never would." Now Ziyal's heart nearly caught in her throat. The black hedgehog?

What did he have to do with it? She was compelled to read more. "Maria had often told him, while awaiting treatment for her illness aboard the space colony. In her final moments, her last hope was given to Shadow: to save Earth and its people. They deserved a chance. Everyone did."

"How horrible," Ziyal replied softly. This poor girl dies, all the while believing in the goodness of a people and their planet. Believing in their dreams. Ziyal felt tears brimming to her eyes.

_So...familiar..._

She was suddenly reminded of her own hopes and dreams. Partly what had inspired her to paint was the idea of forging peace between Cardassia and Bajor. Ziyal didn't believe in burning bridges...or lost causes for that matter. And one of the ways she decided to express this was through her paintings.

Of course, Kira and Dukat seemed to scoff at her lofty ideals. Even Garak was pessimistic towards her amicable view of Bajorans working together with Cardassians. There was just too much bloodshed between them. To all three, she was just a silly, naive dreamer. A phase she would soon outgrow, once harsh reality slapped her in the face.

She also hoped The Emissary would help in unifying them all. After all, Sisko wasn't sent by the Prophets for revenge. He was sent to_ make _things right.

Ziyal realized her cheeks were damp, and sniffled back a sob. "Unfair and cruel indeed..."

Her dreams had died with her. But...Kira, Dukat, Garak. They still remembered her wish. Her hope for a better time of peace, in spite of the costly war with the Dominion. But she didn't know whether they believed in that wish. Perhaps they didn't. Even if that was true, there were many others who believed in the same ideals as she did. And others would continue doing so, long after _they_ were dead.

_"Wishes are eternal, after all..."_

Startled, Ziyal turned around. A voice! Had someone spoken to her? "I think I better get going," she murmured, setting down the manuscript. As she started the car, she thought of Maria's wish.

It could still happen. If not her own wishes, then the ones of this little human girl.

"Okay," Ziyal said with determination. "I will throw myself in the role, and we'll see to the end that your wish _does_ come true."

She smiled with a newfound hope. Maybe being in this new game wouldn't be so bad after all. She was just baffled how someone like Shadow could fit into all of this. She didn't get the impression that he was the type to honor, or even understand somebody's dreams and wishes. What did Maria see in him?

However this game's story was planned, she just hoped she could stomach the role. She had to trust Maria's judgement on the matter. And remember the most important thing - her wish.

_And paying the rent! _Ziyal thought. Maybe Nintendo needed a stand-in for Princess Daisy as well?

_**. . .**_

_The End_


End file.
